Us against the world
by Fiery Rapidash
Summary: Brock is murdered, but by who? How can Ash be proven innocent when all evidence points to him, and Misty is the only person who believes him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Me and my best friend came up with this story, so don't give me all of the credit.  
Misty: 16  
Ash: 16  
Brock: 18  
  
.:Us against the world:.  
******************************  
  
A lone figure hid in the shadows of darkness. A glint of his weapon shone. His victim slept peacefully in a pokemon center bed, unknowing of the fate that lay ahead for him. He drew the weapon, and silently stabbed the older boy. Instantly killing him. He was careful not to leave fingerprints on the blade handle, but never noticed the small pokemon that witnessed everything.  
  
The next morning, Misty woke up and got dressed. She decided to check on the guys. She walked into Ash's room and found he was still sleeping. She walked over to Brock's room and looked inside. At first, she thought he was just sleeping. But Vulpix was trying to wake him up, and he didn't move at all. He didn't appear to be breathing. She pulled the blankets back a little, and saw something horrific. Blood was leaking through his shirt. She let out a high-pitched scream as Nurse Joy and ash came running. Nurse Joy saw the scene and immediately went back to call 911.  
  
After about a half an hour, Officer Jenny, and a whole squadron of policemen arrived. They checked Misty, Nurse Joy, and everyone else in the pokemon center for weapons. When the got to Ash, he was found to have a large pocketknife, concealed in his pants pocket. They took him down to the station; they agreed that misty should come too. She quickly went back to her room, and gave Nurse Joy Togepi. As she passed Brock's room again, she saw Vulpix on the floor next to its trainer's bed. Misty called for it and Vulpix hopped onto her shoulder. She walked outside again, and stepped into a police car next to ash. They were then transported to the station.  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear!" Ash argued, "I was asleep the whole time. Wasn't I pikachu?" "Pika pi! Pikachu!"  
"I wish I could believe that. But your pokemon would stick up for you, even if you were guilty." Jenny replied.  
"Yeah, but ash had no reason to kill brock, they were best friends." Misty added.  
"We'll let the CSI do their job. You have the right to a fair trial by jury, I'll get your court case permitted ASAP. But for the moment, you are under strict supervision."  
Until his court case, ash and misty couldn't go anywhere without an authorized supervisor. But Officer Jenny was true to her word. She had a court session the beginning of the next week. Two days away.  
  
  
A/N: How'd you like the first part? Can you guess who really committed the murder? I'll give you one hint, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Hehehe. Please review. Thank ya'll for reading. C ya next chapter! 


	2. 

A/N: Hey guys, its me again with another chapter of twistedness. Read through the story to gather clues as of who you think did it. Tell me who your suspects are in the reviews. Most of you guessed who did it, most of you are right. Sorry it's always so short.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The CSI were extremely busy trying to find some type of clue. Who ever did this, was very careful in doing so. (Doesn't sound like ash, does it?) They were stuck. They could fit one piece of the puzzle together. They didn't have much time either.   
  
Ash and misty got ready for bed. "You don't think I did it, do you mist?"  
"No ash, I know you didn't do it." Misty replied.  
"How can we convince them?" ash asked.  
"I don't know, but somehow, we will."  
"Night mist."  
"Night ash."  
They headed to their separate rooms. The next day was the trial. Vulpix jumped onto the bed next to misty.  
"Do you think ash did it Vulpix?" misty asked the pokemon.  
It shook its head no. "Do you know who did do it?"  
It nodded its head. "Vul pix!" misty understood exactly who Vulpix meant. And she was ready to get them to confess.  
  
The next morning, ash and misty woke up. They got dressed, and prepared themselves for the long day ahead.  
Ash was escorted by 2 policemen, down the aisle. His mother, and the Oaks were there, including Gary. Followed by misty, he sat down at the table. Misty was supposed to speak for him. He couldn't afford a real lawyer, but his trusted the girl. The judge walked in, everyone stood up, and then sat back down. Ash was called to the stand first.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?" a Jenny asked.  
"I do." Ash replied.  
The judge started by asking a couple of questions. "Ash Ketchum, did you or did you not commit the murder of Brock?"  
"I didn't do it! I was framed!"  
"Have you and Brock had any recent, serious arguments?"   
"No, it's usually me and misty doing all the fighting. Brock kept us from going at each other's throats."  
"I have no more questions for you Ash. You may be seated. Misty, would you like to call a witness to the stand?"  
"Yes your honor. I call, Gary Oak to the stand."  
Everyone turned around as Gary stood up, and walked to the stand.  
A/N: So how do you like it? It must be pretty obvious who the murderer is by now. Still, tell me who you think it is. See ya next chapter. 


End file.
